


A Victim of the Modern Age

by demonbarber14



Category: A Clockwork Orange (1971)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbarber14/pseuds/demonbarber14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Minister of the Interior forces his daughter, Katharine, to sleep with Alex to fully gain Alex's support for the next election.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Victim of the Modern Age

“Katharine”, my father said, glaring at me harshly, “You’ve got to do this.”

“Well, I’m not” I replied, my voice shaking with barely controlled anger. He sighed audibly and explained again as if I were five years old.

“Look, Katharine, you know how important he is to the campaign. If we don’t have his full support, I don’t stand a chance in the next election. You know that perfectly well.”

“Too fucking bad!” I yelled. “I am not going to fuck some…some convict just because he might get you some extra votes!” I turned my head away from him and stared down at the maths homework on my desk.

“You know it’s more than that”.

“No it’s not-votes and elections are all you care about anyway. That’s what it all boils down to in the end.”

“That’s not fair and you know it.”

“Then don’t pimp me out to a fucking psychopath”

“Damn it, Katharine!” he grabbed my shoulders so I was facing him and then viciously slapped my face. I gave a little yelp and stared down at the floor

“Look, I’m sorry” he said tensely. He probably gave some lame excuse as to why he did it, but I was too concentrated on not crying to pay attention to what it was.

“Okay” I spluttered, just wanting to be left alone. “I’ll do it”. I knew what my father could do to me if I didn’t obey him and he would have no problem doing it. At best, I would be kicked out onto the streets and with no life skills other than the ability to hail a taxi (besides, there was obviously no way I could get a decent job without his paying for University next year). At worst…I didn’t want to think about it.

“Good” he said softly, patting my knee. He always knew it was just a matter of time before I relented. “He’s getting out of the hospital tomorrow and will spend the night here as we sort out the details with regards to his flat”. He stood up, all business now. He knew everything would work out just the way he wanted it to. It always did. He paused on his way to the door.

“You know, Katharine, if there were any other way of securing his support…”

“I know, dad”. I just wanted him to go away.

“You know, he might not even be interested in you” he offered, before finally getting the message and sodding off. I cried the second he left. Great, heaving, choking sobs that ended up making my face all red and blotchy. I tried to calm myself down by reading, but obviously couldn’t focus too well. I was exhausted from the crying yet wanted to stay up late and put off tomorrow for as long as possible. I spent the majority of the night in that strange partial reality where I knew I was dreaming but couldn’t think coherently. I slept, if it can be called that, until about 9 AM and spent the majority of the day in horrible anticipation. I tried to remember everything I could about this Alexander DeLarge, aside from the obvious (poor young boy forced to take part in horrible government experiment, experiment fails, government apologizes with reversal of experiment, nice job, and apparently, the Minister of the Interior’s daughter). Everything I dredged up from the attic between my ears was either sleazy or horrific. Since he was such a hero and a “victim of the modern age”, no one actually mentioned the crime(s?) that had gotten him into jail in the first place. I tried to remember details from before the experiment, but couldn’t come up with any. I finally just looked it up. Murder, multiple rapes, theft, gang violence. I felt my face grow warm and I began feeling nauseous. I calmed myself down slightly with books, mindless TV and the like for the rest of the day. I think my father at least wanted my suffering to be short as possible, so he and Alex didn’t come home until after dinner.

My heart sank when I heard the doorbell ring. I mouthed out a violent “shit” and walked to the staircase. I knew my father would kill me if I didn’t dress up, so I wore a plain white top over a light pink flowing skirt. The maid seemed to take forever to get to the door and open it. Once she did, I heard her greeted with an enthusiastic “hello, darling!” So Alex was finally here. I could feel my forehead break out into a cold sweat as I clutched the top banister. I heard a bit more indistinct chatter until finally a somewhat nervous “Katharine, could you come down a minute” from my father broke through. I took a deep breath and ran down, my eyes firmly glued to the ground. I knew I would never make it down if I walked. Better to get it over with.

“Katharine, this is Alex”. I raised my eyes and looked at him for the first time. Of course I had seen his picture before, it was impossible not to, but in real life, he was much better looking. Objectively, I had to admit that he was incredibly attractive. He smirked at me and held his hand out.

“Hello, love” I shook the outstretched hand and offered a mumbled “hello, Alex” or something along those lines. His eyes openly raked over my body, undeterred by the long skirt, and he kept smirking, evidently pleased with what he saw. Before I could say anything to jeopardize the situation, my father immediately suggested that I show Alex around the house. I agreed and was left alone with him after my father gave some excuse to leave.

 “Righty, right, then, darling. Where’s your room?” God, he didn’t waste any time.

“It’s upstairs” I stuttered, waving my hand upwards to illustrate the concept, and then tucking my hair behind my ear. “I’ll take you there” I stammered like an idiot.

“Real horrorshow” Alex smiled at me and delivered a sharp slap to my behind as I walked the few steps to the staircase. I yelped slightly and Alex laughed, placing his arm firmly around my waist as we walked upstairs together. We reached my room and he shoved me inside, then slammed the door. Before I could do anything, he grabbed me, pushed me against the wall, and kissed me for a few moments as he fumbled with the top buttons on my blouse. Instinctively, I tried to push him away, but he was impatient, I suppose, and slapped me across the face. He pulled my top over my head as if nothing had happened, then pushed me onto the bed. I lay down properly and tried to ready myself for what was about to happen. I took a few deep breaths and watched Alex get undressed. He certainly was good looking and I figured I should be grateful that he wasn’t another disgusting old man my father wanted to impress. He was rather fleshy and his build would almost have been pudgy if he weren’t so muscular. He had a nicely shaped face, blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a nose that had obviously been broken more than once. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him physically, I reasoned. Despite my best efforts at seeing how attractive he was, however, I could feel my face grow even hotter and I started trembling. I couldn’t bear to look at him anymore, so I turned my gaze up at the ceiling right before he took his shorts off. A few moments later, he was on top of me. He pinned my hands down and started kissing and biting my neck and shoulders. I remained as still as possible until one of his “love bites” drew blood. I tried to struggle, not caring any more about what my father wanted. Nothing was worth this. Alex only held me down with greater strength and slapped me again when I tried to kick him.

“If thou wishest for a drat, my little sister, I shall give you one, but I’m going to give you the old in-out either way”. I knew he was right. I could only fight him off for so long and I knew that my father would make me go back and sleep with him eventually.

I sank onto the bed, exhausted with rage, as he continued. He lapped up the blood slowly and with a mock-sensuality that made me flinch with disgust. His lips soon made the inevitable descent to the tops of my breasts and I gave a choked sob. Alex grinned as he tugged my bra off, not even bothering to remove it properly, and roughly kneaded my breasts. It was the one thing he did that almost felt good. He pinched my nipples until they hardened, which I’m ashamed to say didn’t take too long. His lips moved father down and he kissed and bit my chest as I lay there, trying to control my ragged breathing. He then thoroughly licked my breast, continuing to massage the other, and I cried out when his tongue brushed my nipple.

“Is the malenky ptitsa enjoying herself, then?” he mocked, obviously loving my unconscious reactions to him. To taunt me even more, he put his mouth over my nipple and started sucking on it hungrily, while prodding with his tongue and biting down gently. I clenched and unclenched my fists, and my breathing became more uneven, and before I could stop myself, I felt a familiar warmth spread between my legs. I hated how good it felt; his soft, wet tongue laving my nipple. Alex got bored with my chest after a few more moments, however, and I felt his hand make its way down the rest of my body. He tugged my skirt and underwear off with one harsh pull and I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to prepare myself for what was about to happen. A moment later, and with no warning, he gripped my hips, and rammed his entire length into me. It was so sudden and so painful that I let out a sharp scream, which was soon followed by the sound of Alex moaning. He pumped in and out of my body, keeping a firm grasp on me. His lips had formed a triumphant smile; clearly he adored my degradation and wanted to bask in it as much as possible. The humiliation and pain he suffered at the hands of my father were washed away with every brutal thrust of his hips and every whimper that crossed my lips. He called me filthy names; “bitch”, “whore”, and a few in that weird language he had. I’m not sure how long I endured his violent thrusting, but it seemed like an eternity. Finally, with a loud groan and an especially brutal thrust, he came inside of me. He then pulled out, calm as can be, and lay down next to me. I was exhausted and my face was covered in tears I didn’t even realize I had shed.

“That was real horrorshow, darling” he said, rubbing a possessive hand on my shoulder. I let a final sob escape my lips. He laughed again, and clumsily kissed my neck before going to sleep. I lay awake a few more hours, sobbing softly into my pillow.

He slept through the night, thank god, and he didn’t have time to do anything to me in the morning, other than give me a few quick pinches on the behind, thighs, or bust. My father let him have breakfast with us, but luckily, placed us apart from each other. The two of them left to visit Alex’s new flat and to orient him in his new job. I spent the rest of the day in a mindless state of shock, leaving my bed only to take a bath in order to wash _Alex_ off me. I was too exhausted to cry anymore.

 

 

 


End file.
